Hermia Scamander
This roleplay character belongs to Ruby and he's coming soon. |marital status= |alias= * Mia (to everyone) * ?? |Died = |Title = * * |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Male |hair= Light red |height = 5'7" |eyes= Brown, ambery in some lights |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Bradley Xia (husband) * Fabrice Flamel (father) † * Kendrick Scamander (father) * Sylvain Scamander (brother) * Runa Scamander (née Lykke) (sister-in-law) *Newton Scamander (grandfather) *Porpentina Scamander (grandmother) *Albion Scamander (uncle) *Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebolt) (aunt, by marriage) † *Rolf Scamander (cousin) † *Arlen Scamander (cousin) *Artemis Scamander (cousin) *Nimiane Scamander (cousin) *Pandora Lovegood (née Scamander) (aunt) † * Xenophilius Lovegood (uncle, by marriage) * Luna Potter (née Lovegood) (cousin) * Brenna McIntyre (née Scamander) (aunt) * Duncan McIntyre (uncle, by marriage) † * Nick Weasley (née Weasley) (cousin) * Charlie Weasley (cousin-in-law) * Patrick Scamander (uncle) † * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (aunt, by marriage) † * Nessa Scamander(cousin) * Lucy Scamander (cousin) * Cygnus Scamander (cousin) * Darcey Scamander (aunt) † * Cygnus Black (uncle, by marriage) † * Emrys Scamander (cousin) * Keely Scamander (aunt) * Michael Findlay (uncle, by marriage) † * Killian Scamander (cousin) * Alban Flamel (grandfather) * Ludivine Flamel (née D'aramitz) (grandmother) * Florence Flamel (uncle) † * Jordana Flamel (née Da Costa) (aunt, by marriage) † * Claude Flamel (cousin) * Jean-Clément Flamel (cousin) * Clarissa Flamel (cousin) * Maëlys De La Fuente (née Flamel) (aunt) * Guillem De La Fuente (uncle, by marriage) * Zaira De La Fuente (cousin) * Ninette Marion (née Flamel) (aunt) * Cédric Marion (uncle, by marriage) * Pascal Marion (cousin) * Séphora Barre-Flamel (aunt) * Patrice Barre (uncle, by marriage) * Thibault Barre-Flamel (cousin) * Zéphyrine Barre-Flamel (cousin) * Casimir Flamel (uncle) * Hannelore Flamel (née Beckert) (aunt, by marriage) * Amandine Flamel (cousin) * Liesel Flamel (cousin) * (ancestor) † * (ancestor) † *Theseus Scamander (paternal great-uncle) *Queenie Goldstein (maternal great-aunt) *Athena Scamander (paternal great-grandmother) † *Gerald Goldstein (maternal great-grandfather) † *Gail Goldstein (maternal great-grandmother) † * Jean-Luis Bellerose (biological father) † * Colette Bellerose (née Sauvageon) (biological mother) † * * * * Bellerose Family (paternal birth family) * Sauvageon Family (maternal birth family) |hidem= |Animagus= Adarna |Boggart= |Wand= , 13½", , painted |Patronus= Adarna |hidea= |job= |House=Hufflepuff |Loyalty= * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Hufflepuff ** Hufflepuff Quidditch team (chaser) * Ballyvaughan Bowtruckles (supports) |hideg = dhdhuishgydkjdjdjskkshshiskansbsy }} Hermia Ninette Scamander (born 1st May, 1978) is a who was adopted and raised by Kendrick Scamander and Fabrice Flamel Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Sixth Year (Triwizard Tournament) Seventh Year (Umbridge's Reign) Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Goldstein Family Category:Flamel Family Category:Scamander Family Category:Ballyvaughan Bowtruckles Fan Category:Chasers Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Prefect Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:RubySampson Category:Quidditch Players Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Blood Traitors Category:Adopted witch Category:Adopted Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:Bellerose Family Category:Sauvageon Family Category:French Speakers Category:Bilingual